The Fitting Room
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Literally Speaking, if it FITS then why not? **Sess X Kag**


_The Fitting Room_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Literally speaking….If it FITS then why not?_

AN: Another one-shot I found from my 2008 fanfic folder. This Fic also has some vulgar descriptions that might offend people how I described them. Anyway it's just to alert everyone so please no flames. I don't own Inuyasha and I have disabled anonymous viewing. Thanks.

**WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT TRY THINGS LIKE THIS AT THE STORE!** ha-ha-ha….uhhh right…(cough) I mean enjoy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Perfect Fit_

_-Tokyo High- (with Sango and Kagome) _

The last bell for school rang and students ran out of school planning for the weekend. Some were talking about going to the beach, dinners, a party at the popular bar downtown that all teens liked to hang out in etc. She practically growled thinking that it was almost the end of the year too. A Friday and Ojiro Sensei had loaded them with a lot of homework for the weekend. They were never going to use Algebra in real life or even use the periodic table of elements unless you were a scientist or something along those lines.

She was usually in a good mood despite everything that went on in life but really-school year was almost over! She'd also heard rumors from friends that Inuyasha was planning on dumping her for another girl just because she didn't care for sex? Maybe? She didn't need a boyfriend who had the reputation like 'that' so no harm done right? It was going to be a long weekend….Yes, Kagome Higurashi was in a bad mood indeed.

Kagome was dragging her backpack along with her on the side-walk and muttering something about not even showing up on Monday just so they had time to finish it. Sango was saying that Ojiro sensei had to be an otherworldly demon that needed to be exterminated because he was out of his mind and all she needed was a weapon. No one would miss an annoying math teacher. They'd just go in the dark of the night since they knew where he lived.

"Well it is a Friday Kagome-chan…." Sango started slowly. Suddenly her cell rang and she sighed seeing the name. It was the hentai who loved groping her, Miroku. What did he want? She wondered whether she should pick up and decided she would. They weren't dating officially-looked more like they hated each other- but somehow the both seemed protective of each other. Annoyed when someone of the opposite sex showed interest in the other etc….

"Hey Sango my love!" Miroku said cheerily over the phone.

"What is it Miroku? And what is that noise in the background?" Sango started trying to sound civil. She had told him to stop calling her that. Everyone thought the pair was a couple or something like that.

"Hmm…You sound agitated. Must be your time of the month. Anyways, all the guys are going to the mall. No need to buy anything of course although…." He started.

"As long as you don't buy anything from that Adult toy store you like going to hentai…." Sango said in a voice that meant, _'yeah I know what you're getting at'_.

"I'm as innocent as the day I was born my love!" Miroku said in a mock hurt voice.

"Yeah Yeah…we'll be there." She said. Good. A distraction. She hung up and saw Kagome looking at her curiously. Sango sighed heavily shaking her head. They walked in silence for a minute and then Sango said, "You haven't been to the mall recently Kagome. Yeah an adult super toy store just opened on the first floor. They do card you before you walk in though. I'm sure a lot of people lie about their age."

"And the most shocking thing is they have _test sample toys_ you can use and see how they work before you buy them. There are rooms designed to take your significant other to and try out the 'device' like fitting rooms. How disgusting is that? Miroku actually asked me to check out a…uhhh never mind that." She said waving her hand like she said nothing.

That said both walked up the shrine steps in silence. It was odd how Kagome hadn't said anything to Sango. Surely she would've voiced something right? They walked through the front door and dumped their backpacks on the ground. Kagome said, "Mom! I'm home! Sango and I are going to the mall and going to meet up with the guys!" that said both went upstairs and changed into normal clothes. Homework could and would have to wait.

_**-With Sesshomaru- **_

Sesshomaru was in a not-so-good-mood if one wanted to put it lightly. Leave it to his own father to pressure this Sesshomaru to join the rest of these _'ingrates'_ in their trip to the mall. What would they get out of this trip anyway? Loud noises, screaming and giggling girls Gah! It would make one gag with all the fluffiness and sappiness. His father had said that he needed to spend more time with people. Hmph as if his father cared at all. All he got was lectures.

He was the heir of the family after all, and all he needed to do was follow instructions and do as he was told to do. His half-breed brother had been given the easy way out and was allowed to do whatever he wanted to do. If he did something wrong then it was also all Sesshomaru's fault because he was the eldest. 'Damn Hanyou, always making this Sesshomaru look bad.' And if that wasn't enough Inuyasha got all of his father's attention and was even allowed a girlfriend.

Sesshomaru was only allowed to have a mate….one only (have someone **_worthy_** to be chosen for him) otherwise he would be frowned upon by society. It was enough to make him want to kill something. Of course his father would never find out (and Sesshomaru would never let him) if Sesshomaru had indeed been with a female. God...the sexual frustration was killing him. Father would kill him if he (Sesshomaru) killed Inuyasha but then he'd be out of an heir and a spare...he had no wish to die yet...oh well...this plan wasn't going to work.

This girl, Kagome, was her name right? Why would she of all people choose Inuyasha to date? Maybe because they were friends of the family? Maybe because his father adored her like his own girl? She didn't seem too happy about the relationship anymore but perhaps he could be wrong. Inuyasha had a reputation of sleeping with pretty girls and then dumping them so maybe he only kept Kagome around because if he dumped her then it could cause a rift between families.

She seemed like a nice enough person, pretty too, he had to admit (and his inner beast nodded at this) but she was human. Then again, when did that ever bother him anymore? He'd learned to admit (over the past hundreds of years) that humans were okay people...well some anyway.  
His beast felt the need to save Kagome's life and he couldn't gather or fathom why he felt that way. She seemed okay enough, healthy and in good shape in a denim mini and black sleeveless shirt as she walked up towards them. Sango noticed Sesshomaru's gaze that went towards Kagome-held for more than a few seconds but didn't say anything.

He shook his head inwardly. This was the only human female that could ever catch his attention like that and not give him a headache. How odd...Inuyasha needed to be put in his place once and for all and he wasn't about to let him sleep with her, forced or not.

It wasn't the first time that Inuyasha had attempted that. 'Grrr...' he shot Inuyasha a glare and cracked his knuckles (which usually promised pain) in the future and Inuyasha gulped. Inuyasha just blinked, eyes saying, _'What'd the hell did I do to you?' _ and quickened his pace away from his half-brother who was clearly acting odd—maybe the stress made Sesshomaru act this way. He, Inuyasha always did think Sesshomaru had a few screws loose somewhere. With that behavior he was never going to attract any females. Poor guy.

_**-Mall- (First Floor) **_

As the girls walked up to them (they had decided the meeting place which was the first floor) and Miroku waved happily. Sango raised an eyebrow-she knew that look. Miroku not at all catching her look said, "Inuyasha my deranged friend where should we head first? the adult toy superstore? the lingerie shop? or the..." but poor Miroku never got to finish.

(BONK!)

Sango had hit him across the head and flushed red. "Hentai!" She knew it! That was the first place he wanted to and intended to go to. It was his favorite store and she always got dragged there. No actually she went with him to make sure he didn't **practice** those toys with anyone else. She'd be damned before any other girl did dirty things with Miroku.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

"I say we hit the food court! My woman is as thin as a rail and could use some nourishment!" Kouga said randomly.

This earned him two loud growls. "How dare you call my girlfriend yours?" Inuyasha said wanting to pounce and kill him but they were in a public place. Well damn...enough said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said, just watching the two battle it out. She wouldn't be Inuyasha's for very long. Father should be proud that he'd save and protect his father's 'Little Kaggy' from Inuyasha...

The girls sighed. Would they never learn? Kagome sighed as she watched the both. Would both never get it? She didn't like nor love either of them. It was more like she **tolerated** them. She would never want to be with any of them. Kouga claimed her and she wasn't even his girl and Inuyasha just wanted to get laid. Males were so 'ugh' sometimes...

Inuyasha hadn't said it out loud, but she knew what he wanted and gave him a tiny frown. She wondered if his brother was like him too...huh? Weird... Sesshomaru was giving her strange side looks.

_**-Inuyasha-**_

Hold it. Why was he, Inuyasha defending the girl he was going to dump? What was the matter with him? Kagome Higurashi. This girl was grating on Inuyasha's last nerves. Sure she was his 'girlfriend' but she was such a...such a...he couldn't even figure it out. He'd always had a good time with other girls before but she didn't want to do anything with him at all.

It made him angry to think that she thought she was better than him! He was a Taisho! and got (and should get) whatever he wanted. All he wanted to do was pound into her body a couple of times! All she had to do was lie down! No instructions needed! It wasn't as if he'd be committing murder or anything.

Lately they'd been having arguments and on top of that his bastard brother was with them here today and he could sense problems a mile away. He just couldn't figure the both of them out and couldn't figure which one was more annoying. Kagome wanted to keep her virginity until she was married or give it to someone who loved her did that these days? It was all about one-night stands these days.

Today was the day that he was going to tell her to get lost. He didn't care what his family said. He'd met someone else and she always gladly spread her legs for him! Kagome was just weighing him down. He had planned to force Kagome but…..

Kagome was walking ahead of him with her best friend Sango and Miroku was walking with Inuyasha eyeing Sango's luscious bottom in….wait why was Sesshomaru giving _Kagome__**-his Kagome**_ such a strange look? She was part of his pack and his alpha female.

The hell he was going to let Sesshomaru have her after Inuyasha dumped her for not sleeping with him. He snickered inwardly and thought of one thing. Sesshomaru couldn't have her at all because he was bound to one female and the hell his father would allow a human female as a mate! HAH! Take that you self-absorbed ASSHOLE!

**_-Back to the group- _**

"As I was saying Hanyou..." Kouga said but Kagome's voice cut him off.

"I'm not hungry right now Kouga, as kind as you are to think of me, (earning a happy beam from him) uhm why don't we all split up for an hour or two and then meet up in the food court then eat something?" She needed some time to think and clear her thoughts before she spoke to Inuyasha and faced the, no doubt the hurt he was going to cause her. She had to be mentally prepared.

"Great idea Kagome-sama!" Miroku said happily and dragged Inuyasha off towards the yup, the adult toy store.

"Wait I have to talk to Kagome!" Inuyasha said eyeing her denim mini with hunger. Perhaps if he could get her into a dark corner in the mall all he'd have to do was lift that short mini up and pound into her little...

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said loudly, breaking him (Inuyasha) out of his thoughts and grinned at his friend. He knew what he'd probably been thinking about. Inuyasha had been staring at Kagome's ass for quite a while; of course he would've let him continue but a glaring and lowly growling Sesshomaru with now green poisonous fingers wasn't exactly a good thing and not on his wish list. Sango on the other hand was right on top of his wish list... (Insert hentai thoughts).

"Sango!" Kagome said and Sango shook her head saying, 'later'. She had to follow the monk and monitor him to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. Kagome sighed as she watched Ayame drag Kouga off and now she was left alone or so she thought. She didn't know how she got into these sticky situations which only left hurt as she watched Inuyasha's retreating back in silence.

**_-With Kagome- _**

Kagome had always thought Inuyasha to be a great guy and fun to be around and that's why she dated him. She found out later that he was great and fun and popular because of his seemingly wonderful most talked about sex. Even though she'd never been with him people probably saw her as his whore...and the longer with him, the more rumors and the more pain.

Completely ignoring everything else around her she walked to a store and lo and behold what store did she walk into? The other store one Sango wouldn't let Miroku go into unless he had adult supervision...the lingerie superstore. Great. Just great. Maybe what she'd do is go hang out in the mall alone, walk around then just call the others saying she went home early.

"Welcome to the Lingerie Superstore...can I help you with anything?" a woman said popping out of nowhere. Okay that was creepy. Like she'd just been waiting for Kagome to come in.

"I...yes...uhm..." Kagome began trying to back out. The sales woman smiled. Most women did this when they were first here. Look totally embarrassed about buying something because everyone knew what these things were used for. Most women now bought these things online to avoid embarrassment. Well at least this girl wasn't at the adult toy store across from here. She'd probably faint.

"I'm surprised you're here alone. Usually girls come in here with boyfriends and husbands. Kagome frowned at this. The woman probably thought she was some type of girl looking for a good time with a guy off the streets! Well two could play at this game...

"He's not here yet. You know how guys get when seeing a...such a store like this. He's waiting outside, I just told him what I was looking for. Maybe he'll come in later wondering why I've been taking so long." Kagome said.

The woman nodded like she understood and said, "Oh okay then. Happy shopping! I'll be in front if you need me." the woman said and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she did. She glared at her back. Damn insufferable woman!

_**-Sesshomaru- **_

Sesshomaru watched her blindly walk into a store like she wasn't looking. Well, quite an interesting store she went into first...now should he embarrass her or just scare that he'd caught her red-handed? Decisions...He then followed her in, earning a look from the cashier and he pointed at Kagome and she nodded probably thinking they were together like boyfriend-girlfriend or lovers or mates...He blinked as he thought about it. Not a bad thought and he watched Kagome eyeing the red piece, the very provocative, covering basically nothing red ensemble.

He could tell from the look in her eyes and her scent that she desired to buy it...or at least try it on. His beast purred at the thought of seeing her in it, posing just for him in it, Hey he was a male and rather see a real woman in a frilly piece like that and not just see her on the cover of a magazine.

"Would you care to try it on Miss?" the insufferable woman asked popping out of nowhere again. Kagome's face turned the color of the outfit and stared at the ground hoping she'd melt in it...much to Sesshomaru's amusement. Well at least it wasn't any of her friends didn't catch her eyeing an outfit that she'd picked up.

"Oh dear don't be so modest or shamed. Come now." the woman said in a happy mood and dragged Kagome off towards one of the many fitting rooms. She pushed Kagome into one and pulled the curtain closed. Kagome stared at the curtain and shrugged. That lady was very persistent wasn't she? Maybe she was happy that she'd sell this skimpy thing? oh well...and Kagome thought it wouldn't hurt to at least try it on.

_But someone should've told her that there was a predator on the loose looking for her and her only and being naked wasn't the best thing to be right now…..  
_  
Sesshomaru thought now was a good time to make an appearance and walked towards the same lady. "Excuse me but I'm looking for my mat...wife?"

"Oh black hair and blue eyes?" she said smiling into his gold eyes. They made such a cute couple too..."Yes...she's in fitting room number four..."

"Thank you...I'm going to go and see how my (ahem) wife is doing." Sesshomaru said leaving no room for argument. The women nodded and waved him off. It wasn't strange for them that a husband or boyfriend went to go and see their beloved in provocative outfits to see whether it looked good or not. They just didn't think that this certain couple might just take it a couple steps higher/further. Couples these days...

-Fitting room # 4-

"I don't know..." Kagome said aloud to herself, posing in the mirror in the red lingerie. "It's just not me..." It was probably the top that left nothing to the imagination or maybe it was the panty, Kagome wasn't sure. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her and turned the shade of a cherry, glaring at the said voice.

"Hnn. I agree, it'd be better in a navy blue or baby blue don't you think? To match your eyes..." the voice said from behind her watching her with an amused expression. She slowly saw none other than Sesshomaru leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed, eyes raking up and down watching her with a hungry expression. Ugh the audacity of that man!

"I...you! Sesshomaru! ARGH!" Kagome hissed pointing at him then squeaked covering her less than bare breasts. "Did the others see you come in? Get out! You've seen enough for one day buddy! Out! Out!" and she started to push him out of the very small room but he didn't budge. She might as well been pushing a 500 pound weight.

Sesshomaru smirked and then said something that stopped her from pushing him. "So this is what Inuyasha was missing was it now?" he got closer to her. Kagome turned a brighter red.

"Told you there is nothing to look at! I look fat and ugly!" Kagome hissed and started to push him out again. "You, mister have some nerve to saunter in here and look at me like I'm your personal property or something like that!"

"I beg to differ..." he said and pushed her against the wall, holding her by the shoulders. He pressed his body against her and she gulped turning a shade of red no one had seen before. She'd NEVER been in such close contact with a guy before. She could feel him...god help her and the wetness she could now feel as he pressed his body against her.

"Don't get ideas now Sesshomaru! We're on public property here!" Kagome said trying to stall for time.

"Okay so then later?" he asked her hopefully.

"I'm not your whore!" she said hissing as he licked her neck. Damn but that felt good….no! got to kick him out of the fitting room!

"I don't think of you like that and I certainly don't have anything of the sort. Inuyasha is the one that sleeps around because he's allowed to, although father thinks he doesn't. I do have more values than him you know." he said honestly.

"So enough about the vile and evil hanyou...what about us?" Sesshomaru said.

"There is no us!" Kagome said trying to push him away. Trying to make it easy for him to understand she said,

"You: Demon."  
"Me: Human."  
"You: Mate with a demoness"  
"Me: Marry a human guy"  
"All of us: Live happily ever after."

"Hn." he said. Kagome blinked. Was he disagreeing with her?

-Cashiers/sales-lady-

"I can hear them arguing about something... the color and the girl said something about being ugly..." a girl named Leiko said.

"Arguing is healthy in a relationship Leiko..." the sales lady named Minako said picking a yellow 'rag' (looked like a rag) off the floor and put it back on the rack. "It always leads to interesting results..."

"Is that so?" Leiko said.

"Yes, but it's an activity that isn't allowed in stores..." Minako said and then walked towards the sales rack. Looked like the sales lady had some ideas up her sleeve.

-End Cashiers/sales-lady-

_-The Adult toy superstore-  
_  
"I wonder what Kagome is up to?" Sango said thinking out loud watching as Miroku eyed something rated X (NC-17) and she bonked him over the head. 'She sure was upset when we left her and I didn't want to leave her like that! But this Hentai needed watching over!' she thought and then there was another, (bonk!) and Sango shook her head. She turned to eye Inuyasha who was staring into space and she wondered what he was thinking about.

Miroku thought it best to take him away from Kagome for the time being. The Poor girl was going to be hurt. Sometimes even he disliked Inuyasha for his callous and cruel behavior.

"Inuyasha." Sango said. He turned to look at her and nodded; acknowledging that he'd heard her and asked her to speak. "Don't okay? Just don't do that anymore." She said knowing it was her he was thinking about.

"Why not!?" he said angrily then. "Kagome is..." he said.

"Nothing to you! got it!? She is not your type!" Sango said stalking over to him now, raised fists, ready to pummel him to the ground (if need be) "You've done enough to the poor girl!"

"Not enough...have I?" Inuyasha said with a far away expression. A very angry Sango then slapped him across the face, **very hard**.

Miroku watched the going-on's with interest (as he held a toy in his hand) examining it. Hmm what would Sango think of this one? He didn't feel the need to intervene into this unless Inuyasha got violent. No way in hell was the half-breed going to hurt his lovely and yes very violent Sango-sama but that's how he liked her...

"You...are colder and more selfish than your brother Inuyasha! If I ever run across that whore of a girlfriend called Kikyo, I will not hesitate to cause bodily harm to her! Do you at least understand that part?!" Sango said taking a deep breath then. Damn but slapping Inuyasha took a lot out of her but it was well worth it.

"I like this one my lovely Sango...what do you think?" Miroku said holding a 'toy' up to her face causing her to turn red. What pray tell was he going to do with that?

"This is stupid. I'm Sooo outta here!" Inuyasha said and then stalked off out the store. Sango and Miroku just stood there watching his retreating back.

"So my lovely Sango, I think I'll take both of these and test them out on us? what do you say?" Miroku said looking at the items then at her. Sango blinked at him and shook her head.

**_Why was life so cruel to her!?_**

-End Adult superstore-

Inuyasha glared as he made his way to the place where he last left Kagome. How dare Sango tell him what he could and couldn't do!? Harming Kagome!? Feh! As if he'd ever do that! Like he wasn't doing that at all...women were so overly emotional like that sometimes. He looked up and didn't see Kagome standing there and looked around to the nearby stores.

'Well duh! It wasn't like she was going to stand there and wait there forever like a dummy!' his conscious said to him in a scoffing manner. Baka Hanyou!' The girl probably went home crying about broken relationships and mean boyfriends. Damn and all he wanted was a good time but even he knew that Kagome wasn't the type to spread her legs for just any guy...so how to get a hold of her?

-Fitting room # 4-

"This is so wrong Sesshomaru." Kagome said as his hands played with her breasts. 'but feels so goood!' her inner self said to her. So why not just sit back and enjoy it? Here she was in a fitting room pressed up against a wall with Sesshomaru pressed up against her and did she fail to mention that she was half-naked? eh?

"Brinng!"  
"Briinng!"  
"Briinng!"

WTF?

Sesshomaru stopped kissing her for a second and growled at the cell that was ringing loudly. Who dared try and interrupt him and now! He was busy! Kagome gave him a sheepish look and then pulled the cell out of her purse...hoping that it **wasn't **who she thought it would be.

What she didn't expect Sesshomaru to grab the phone from her and glare at the name. She didn't expect Sesshomaru's eyes to turn blood red in anger. She didn't expect him to throw the cell out of the fitting room and hear a loud 'crash' against the wall and she didn't expect him to start kissing her again.

"I'll buy you a new and better cell phone after this..." he said to her. Kagome blinked.

"After this what?" she said slowly.

"After this Sesshomaru mates you of course." he said.

**"Of course?!"** She repeated and stilled as she stared into his gold eyes, overclouded with lust or was it more like love? Great, just wonderful. How did she land herself into such sticky situations like this?

"So hold still…" he said.

**"****Hold still?!"** Kagome repeated like last time. What was going on here? Since when did Sesshomaru…..

**_-Inuyasha-_**

Well he'd called and he'd heard ringing but maybe Kagome was angry with him and refused to pick up? Maybe. Insufferable woman! He'd get his hands on her soon enough! Come to think of it he'd left his half-brother with Kagome when Miroku had dragged him off. God they had better not be together and doing god-knew-what! He'd kill him!

Sesshomaru hated humans! Okay so maybe he was jumping to conclusions...Kagome was a friend of the family and Sesshomaru at least had some ounce of respect for her, which meant that he would harm or hurt her unless Kagome goaded him that he was a baka and whatnot. And goad him she would, it was in her nature.

Better he find her sooner than later as he dashed towards the various stores she could've gone into of course missing the lingerie one, because he knew Kagome to be a conservative girl and not buy or take part in 'frivolous' articles of clothing like that. Boy if he could see what she looked like now...it was enough to make his demon blood boil dangerously high until she couldn't walk tomorrow.

_**-Fitting Room #4- (with Sesshomaru)**_

Sesshomaru's demon growled as he wanted to shed his little brother's blood. It had been Inuyasha who had called her. Damn that pup to check on her whereabouts like she was his property. No matter, things would change starting today. Inuyasha couldn't lay his hands on Kagome once she was his mate. His behavior would change as well since he would be insulting the alpha female of the Taisho Family (pack). Good. At least Kagome didn't have to worry about him anymore.

He practically tore the red panties off of her-missing what she was trying to say. He pulled his pants down and Kagome's expression was priceless. "Uhh wait a second Sesshomaru! Umm why is it that you…." Nope. Still hadn't heard her. He parted her legs and Kagome moaned as she felt Sesshomaru slowly enter her and thrusting into her first lightly so she could get the feel of him then faster and harder, deeper…. and she didn't stop him.

No matter what she thought of before and her morals, Sesshomaru just wasn't Inuyasha...and he didn't lie. Never had to her. He held still for a second and had this mischievous look on his face and bit down on her shoulder. A mating mark. He'd explain it to her later. She probably thought it was just a hickey….and would fade with time. Reluctantly he pulled out of her as she slid to the ground and glared up at him.

"What was that for?" she hissed and looked around for her discarded clothes. Not that she didn't like it but how was she going to walk out like a normal person? They were in a public mall! He could've done this at their mansion too! In private!

"Should this Sesshomaru help you dress?" he asked calmly assessing her body to see if she was okay and he hadn't injured her in some way. He didn't really know what overcame him to do this….

"No thank you! You've helped me enough!" Kagome said.

"Hnn. Indeed." He said. Well…at least she'd be a fiery mate.

_**-Up front of the store-**_

The Cashier ladies heard strange noises from the fitting room but thought nothing of it. Newly wed or engaged couples were always bantered about whatnot. They then saw both of them walking out, Kagome with a rosy blush on her face and Sesshomaru with a smug expression holding onto her like she wouldn't be able to walk.

One of the cashiers smirked (the older one) and said, "I hope you found everything you were looking for. Did everything **_FIT _**properly?" Kagome laughed nervously and Sesshomaru didn't look the least bit unruffled.

"She doesn't like the red one but we'll take the blue and black one..." Sesshomaru said in a regal tone like nothing had happened; squeezed Kagome's bottom and Kagome squeaked something inaudible looking away. Would her face give it away?

"Of course." Leiko said and started to ring them up and put everything in a bag. The both of them walked out of the store and that's when Inuyasha saw them. Nothing was the only thing that went through his mind. He shook his head; he couldn't let his demon side take over in a mall! but his brother's smug expression was angering him beyond belief. How dare he. Was this how and why he had agreed with father to come along to the mall with them? Even Inuyasha had found that to be rather suspicious.

"Oi! there's my woman!" Kouga said in a happy tone as Ayame followed him with a frown on her face.

"She ain't your woman!" Inuyasha said in angry voice. Kouga stopped smiling in his usual cocky way and stared at Kagome, the scent overpowering her own sweet one.

Uh-oh.

"You. You! You both **mated **in the freaking Mall?!" Kouga yelled telling the whole mall. Kagome tried hide behind Sesshomaru but even Inuyasha yelled something ….more profanity than actual sentences.

**"****Both of you be silent!" **Sango said in a loud commanding voice. Good thing it was loud and a lot of people hadn't heard…..huh?

"What's ma-ti-ng mean mother?" a girl about 4 asked turning towards her mother.

'…'

"Keep walking honey. Just keep walking. Papa is waiting for us." A mother said glaring at the teens. She didn't have time to tell them anything or lecture them. They should be grateful of that.

"Ah-ha…" Kagome said nervously and ran a hand through her hair. What now?

"Kagome." Inuyasha said in an angry voice and walked closer but stilled when he heard the tone Sesshomaru addressed him in.

"That's close enough little brother." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha gulped and stopped in his tracks. His ears lowered and looked at the ground. Sesshomaru. What he was saying was, _'You'd be stupid to do anything now so accept it. Honor our family and hold up our reputation.' _

"Well this calls for a celebration!" Miroku said cheerily earning a smack from Sango-but she had grinned at his words. Yes…that couple was odd indeed.

"What the hell are you going to tell Father?!" Inuyasha asked. He was so screwed. Hmm…maybe Sesshomaru would be disowned and get kicked out as the heir of the family and he, Inuyasha would be the heir, get the company, recognition etc….

"Why do you think father sent me?" Sesshomaru asked. His great father had wanted him to mate Kagome. Sesshomaru had been against it-much to his father's disappointment. Father had always wanted him to marry someone he could actually love and care about. Not some woman who would be after his riches and fame.

So his sneaky father had thought out this as another 'opportunity' for Sesshomaru to see Kagome as a potential mate? what? What? Really WHAT? mate at a public place like this? What exactly went through his father's mind?

**"SAY WHAT?!"** Inuyasha yelled to the entire world.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Whew! this took a few days to write lol...Please read and review! thanks. _


End file.
